character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
William Afton (Canon, Composite)/SKeLeTrust
|-|Original= |-|Springtrap= |-|Scraptrap (Afton)= |-|Adventure Purpleguy= |-|Adventure Springtrap= 'Summary' William Afton is the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. William Afton serves as a highly malevolent serial killer, whos targets were generally children in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Five of these children gained the ability to possess the animatronics in revenge for their murder. This is what made him entirely responsible for numerous series of events that led to the company's horrible reception. When he confronts the spirits of the children he had assassinated, he hid in the Spring Bonnie suit to stay safe from them, completely disregarding all the danger in wearing it. This led to his corpse being absolutely crushed by the springlocks of the outfit, resulting in death. Many decades later, he awakens as a possessed animatronic suit known as Springtrap, who attempts to kill the night guard at Fazbear's Fright. He fails to complete this task, and the building burns down before he gets anywhere. He survives, and lurks on to an alleyway to another pizzeria. Similar terms of events happen just like in Fazbear's Fright, with the only difference here being that he doesn't survive the fire, defeating Afton for good. 'Statistics' Tier: 9-A. | At least 9-A, likely higher. | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C. Key: William Afton (Original canon) | Springtrap and Scraptrap (Original canon) | FNaF World Name: William Afton, Purple Guy, Springtrap, Spring Bonnie, Scraptrap. (Listed as “Purpleguy” in FNaF World) Origin: Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 as William Afton, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 as Springtrap, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Simulator as Scraptrap, Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise Gender: Corpse is male, but robot is genderless Age: 40+ (Should’ve been an adult by the time the Missing Children Incident occurred, which was commonly speculated to be around 1987) Classification: Deceased human serial killer, founder of Afton Robotics, LLC, Possessed animatronic suit |-|Horror canon= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, (Successfully fooled and lured children into a back room) Stealth Mastery, (It’s far better than the animatronics’ mastery of this ability, since even they couldn’t keep up with his antics, as seen in the SAVETHEM minigame of Five Nights at Freddy’s 2) Effect Field Projection, (Prevented the animatronics from escaping the Safe Room) Possible Teleportation (Afton seems to come and go whenever he wants to. If this isn’t the case, then it should go into his speed otherwise, being too fast for the animatronics to keep up with) | Should have many of the same as before, Immortality, (Types 2 to an extent and 7) Self-Sustenance, (Types 1, 2, and 3) Enhanced Senses, (Can hear if the alarm is going off all the way down at the office, no matter how far he is from it) Inorganic Physiology, (All types) Minor Resistance to Fire Manipulation, (Managed to survive the burning of Fazbear’s Fright, ultimately still being damaged by it) Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation, (Can cause only certain parts of his body to glow at a time) Possible Illusion Creation, (Could be responsible for the summoning of the Phantom animatronics, but the evidence for this isn’t very strong, as in Ultimate Custom Night, you can play a night without any of them and still have Springtrap) Technopathy, (Can fiddle with the camera) Minor Intangibility, (Can pass right through vent snares in Ultimate Custom Night, but this is inconsistent. In Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, he was not able to do that. These snares are indeed metal, like the vent door itself. When animatronics like Withered Chica and Mangle encounter the activated snare, it makes a banging sound, which wouldn’t make sense if it were lasers) |-|FNaF World= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, (Should be similar to Fredbear and Animdude) Danmaku via Springlocks, Toon Force, (Should be similar to Toy Chica, who did this) likely Supernatural Leap, (Could be similar to Freddy in this regard) Statistics Amplification via Speed Song, Headstart chips, Endless Speed/Defense/Strength chips, and Fan bytes, Enhanced Bite via Bite 2 and Counter Bite chips, Healing via Byte Metapods and Pearls, Supernatural Luck via Run Luck chips, Comet Manipulation via EverComet chips, Health Drain via Byte Eyes and BossDrain bytes, Power Mimicry via Auto Mimic Ball chips, Statistics Reduction via Hocus Pocus, Rainy Day, and Curse Status chips, Counter via Counter Bite chips, Resurrection via Auto Giftboxes chips, Shield Construction via Byte Shields, Resistance to Stun Attack via Block Jumpscare chips, Regeneration via Auto Regen chips, Limited Death Manipulation via Byte Grim Reapers, Pain Suppression via Block bytes, Limited Attack Prevention via QuickStart Party chips, Limited Explosion Manipulation via Pip-Pop bytes and BOOM bytes, and Laser Manipulation via Byte UFOs and Fans. Attack Potency: Room level+. (Killed many helpless children with ease. Effortlessly ripped Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to pieces in Five Nights at Freddy’s 3) | At least Room level+, likely higher. (His bare strength from his corpse alone combined with the animatronic’s power should make him far more powerful than he was before. He’s also able to instantly kill a fully grown human) | At least Universe level+ (Can defeat Animdude with the help of a few other animatronics, who calls himself the storyteller and the puppet-master, meaning he likely created the entire game and universe. With his defeat, the game ends right on the spot) likely Multi-Universe level. (Animdude also acts like the creator of the entire Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. FNaF World, the original horror canon, and the novel canon, are entirely separate realities, so it’s pretty fair to say there are multiple universes in the Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise that were created by Animdude. He also should scale to Freddy, who defeated Scott’s Head all by himself, He acts as if created the universe of FNAF 57: Freddy in Space, and every other game before it. He even continued to list games he would make in the future) Speed: At least Superhuman. (Outpaces Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) | At least Superhuman. (Should scale to the other animatronics) | At least Superhuman. (Scales to Chica, who is capable of dodging lasers from Chica’s Magic Rainbow and petals from Sunflowers in the Chica’s Magic Rainbow minigame. Also scales to Foxy, who can pilot his airplane around several missiles that fire at similar speeds from Souldozers) Up to FTL. (Scales to Freddy, who’s capable of constantly dodging light beams and lasers from the likes of Scott’s Head and several of his other robots) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. (Can easily rip apart an animatronic in no time at all) | At least Superhuman. (Potentially stronger than before. Should scale to Fredbear, who easily crushed a kid’s skull) | Unknown. Striking Strength: At least Room Class+. | At least Room Class+, likely higher. | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal. Durability: Unknown, up to Wall level. (His Spring Bonnie suit along with his mutilated corpse inside of it managed to survive the burning of Fazbear’s Fright. However, he was absolutely demolished in the springlocks of the Spring Bonnie suit. Pinpointing his true durability is likely lurking in between those two feats) | Wall level. (Should also scale to the other animatronics. While he did survive the burning of Fazbear’s Fright, his animatronic body was destroyed for good in the burning of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Place) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level. Stamina: Unknown | Limitless due to being a robot | Extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range. | Standard Melee Range. | Standard Melee Range normally. Tens of Meters with offensive attacks and Bytes. Standard Equipment: Purple car, unidentified weapon | None | Sword, Bytes, Chips Intelligence: Gifted. Even in the animatronic suit, he should maintain the intellect he had before his collapse. He founded Afton Robotics, LLC, where he constructed animatronics for Circus Baby’s Pizza World. He’s also very skilled in stealth, which includes successfully luring children into the places he desires, and even outsmarting the animatronics, who are already stealth masters themselves. Though, the same audio distractions several times over can almost always fool him. Weaknesses: Very impulsive of his actions, as he went into the Spring Bonnie suit without even considering the life-threatening consequences. | Same as before, since he went to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Place in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Simulator without any consideration for any dangers ahead of him. Very weak to audio distractions close to him. He takes very predictable paths. Sealing vents can stop his predictable path towards you. | There’s only so many chips and bytes Purple Guy can use at a time, and a number of them wear off after a period of time. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Horror canon: *'Jumpscare:': Springtrap lunges and screams at his opponent, which can instantly kill a fully grown man. FNaF World: *'Slasher:' (Purpleguy) He wields a sword that is capable of doing devastating damage. It only has a 1/10 chance of working though. *'Bite 2:' (Springtrap) He bites the opponent, dealing more crucial damage than the first version of the attack. *'Springlocks:' (Springtrap) Does deadly damage to every opponent near him. *'Speed Song:' (Purpleguy) Temporarily increases his and his teammates' speed. *'Hocus Pocus:' (Purpleguy) Temporarily weakens opponents. *'Rainy Day:' (Springtrap) Temporarily lowers his opponents’ durability. *'Chips' - These items can upgrade Purpleguy/Springtrap and his allies or provide new abilities. **'Headstart Speed' - Increases his speed for a period of time. ***'Endless Speed' - Gives him a boost of speed permanently. **'Headstart Defense' - Increases his durability for a period of time. ***'Endless Defense' - Gives him a boost of durability permanently. **'Headstart Strength' - Increases his strength for a period of time. ***'Endless Strength' - Gives him a boost of strength permanently. **'Run Luck' - Increases his chances...for fleeing a battle. **'Block Jumpscare' - Makes him immune to the move Jumpscare. (In other words, it prevents him from being temporarily stunned.) **'QuickStart Party' - His opponents will be prevented from attacking for a period of tifme. **'EverComet Weak' - Causes comets to fall on his opponent(s) sometimes. **'EverComet Strong' - Causes comets to fall on his opponent(s) frequently. **'Auto Mimic Ball' - Receives a Mimic Ball, which allows them to spawn Virtua-Freddy, who uses an enemy's previous attack. **'Curse Status' - Decreases all of his opponent(s)’ stats for a period of time. **'Counter Bite' - When an opponent attacks him, he bites back a lot of the same damage just dealt. **'Auto Giftboxes' - Get gifted with an extra life. (He can revive himself if he happens to die.) **'Auto Regen' - Automatically regenerates health. *'Bytes' - These robots help deal damage to his opponent(s) and help Purpleguy/Springtrap in battle. These can all be upgraded to more powerful and useful versions. **'Byte Bee' - These shoot stingers at opponents for extra damage. **'Byte Metapod' - These heal Purpleguy/Springtrap periodically. **'Byte Grim Reaper' - These have a random chance at instantly killing opponents. **'Byte UFO' - These shoot lasers at opponents for extra damage. **'Byte Shield' - These block base damage from any attack. **'Byte Bomb' - These can detonate once per battle for instant damage. **'Byte Eye' - These steadily drain the life of other opponents. **'Pearl' - These heal Purpleguy/Springtrap and his allies slowly over time. **'Fan' - These randomly shoot lasers at his opponents. Category:SKeLeTrust Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2